marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Comics Magazine Vol 1 1
... The Fantastic Four return to the United States following their time in the Inhuman's home of the Hidden Land. When they arrive they are greeted by members of the military and the press. Although it is a warm welcome, someone tries to take a shot at the group causing everyone to scatter. While the Fantastic Four are distracted, a strange ship tries to infiltrate their Baxter Building headquarters, but it is destroyed by the built in security systems. When the Fantastic Four return home, Reed begins examinations of the equipment and discovers that someone tried to infiltrate their base, but he decides not worry his teammates with the details as yet. When Sue tries to get his attention he explains to her that he has very important work to get done, so when Johnny and Ben almost come crashing in, she subdues them and tells them to stop roughhousing. Meanwhile in the nation of Latveria, planes are being prepared for take off by the minions of Doctor Doom, who is now hatching a new scheme against his foes the Fantastic Four. With the latest news on his plans, Doom retreats to his lab where he begins to plot against Reed Richards, as Doom has convinced himself that Richards has stolen his scientific inventions. Back in New York, the Fantastic Four conclude their business at headquarters and load up into the Fantasti-Car and head off to Whisper Hill to pick up Reed and Sue's son Franklin from his babysitter Agatha Harkness. As they approach the witche's house, their vehicle is blasted out of the sky. While back at the Baxter Building, An army of Doom's Servo Droids, and members of the rogue scientists known as the Enclave attack the FF's headquarters, ripping its outer walls to shreds. While the Fantastic Four recover from their crash and search for their attackers, the members of the Enclave loot Reed's lab. By the time the Fantastic Four have transported themselves back to the Baxter Building, their mysterious attackers have escaped. But a trap has been laid out for them in the form of the Mad Thinker's creation the Android-Man. The Fantastic Four all pile onto the Android-Man, and it is quickly destroyed when Sue uses her invisible force-field to destroy it. In the aftermath of the battle Reed assesses the damage and realizes that many of his scientific inventions have been stolen. He warns his team that whoever organized the attack stands to be the greatest threat they have ever faced. | Writer1_1 = Erik Larsen | Writer1_2 = Eric Stephenson | Penciler1_1 = Bruce Timm | Penciler1_2 = Keith Giffen | Penciler1_3 = Jorge Lucas | Penciler1_4 = Erik Larsen | Inker1_1 = Bruce Timm | Inker1_2 = Al Gordon | Inker1_3 = Jorge Lucas | Inker1_4 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist1_1 = Eric Stephenson | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Bobbie Chase | PreviousIssue = Fantastic Four #100 | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** Castle Doom ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The events of this story immediately follow the events of * Chronologically speaking, the last time the Doctor Doom clashed with the Fantastic Four was in - when he forced the team to be his prisoners in Latveria. At this point in his chronology, Doctor Doom was last seen in where he failed to recruit the Sub-Mariner as an ally. * The members of the Enclave clashed with the Fantastic Four back in - where they were seemingly slain. After their appearance here, they were next seen in where they created a new artificial being called Paragon. * The Super-Android in this story is also known as the Android-Man, he was seemingly destroyed in . Although seemingly destroyed here, the Android-Man -- or at least a replica -- was seen in the possession of the Reanimator in . * Reed and Sue's son Franklin is said to be at the home of Agatha Harkness. At this point in time, Franklin was only recently born back in . The Fantastic Four hired Harkness as Franklin's babysitter, a role she took on from - . Agatha later left the Fantastic Four's employ to begin training the Scarlet Witch in the art of witchcraft in . Publication Notes * This series was created to celebrate the 40th anniversary of the Fantastic Four. All the artists on this project fashioned their artwork to resemble that of the late Jack Kirby during his tenure on the Fantastic Four. | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Links = }}